Rules
by DaMidnighter
Summary: The Emperor has business with the Necromancer. Peony/Jade


Theme 6 in a 50-prompt writing meme I'm occasionally working on. I'm having a little trouble deciding how to post them, seeing as I'm doing it on all Tales...

This is a silly little story where I think my portrayal of them is a little off... but I hope you don't mind it too bad.

* * *

"You sent for me, Your Majesty?" Jade called as he entered the spacious throne room. The observative Colonel immediately took mental notes of his surroundings, among them being that the room appeared completely devoid of people, save for Emperor Peony Upala Malkuth IX, lounging on his throne as it was any regular armchair in one's living room. The ruler had apparently been rather bored, but his expression lit up when his childhood friend appeared.

"Jade, you're late!" he beamed and jumped from the rather simplistic, considering its purpose, chair. Peony strolled over to his loyal colonel and on a whim drew the calm and distant man into an embrace. Jade was not the least bit fazed by this, but neither did he hug the man back.

"I do not think it is customary to sound quite so delighted if someone is late", he pointed out. Peony released him and gave the blue-clad shoulder a small pat.

"Well, I was getting worried" the emperor said as he began walking back to his throne. Jade followed for a few steps.

"If you hadn't shown up soon, they would have told me to get back to work!" Peony continued as he slumped back to his seat. The Necromancer smirked.

"Oh? 'Back' to work? I was led to believe this is in fact a work-related meeting, Your Majesty." The emperor laughed.

"Ah, right. Sure. A meeting. You may approach me, Colonel Curtiss", he said in a tone so overly formal that it was obvious he was kidding. Jade sighed, shook his head then slowly approached the laid-back monarch and stood before the throne, still keeping a formal distance. He awaited what Peony had on his mischievous mind.

"Jade, I'm kind of cold", the emperor cooed, leaning to his right, legs spread in a relaxed manner.

"In spring, Your Majesty? Your Majesty should considering wearing something more suitable if the Grand Chokmah temperatures are that low", Jade suggested, taunting Peony about the climate differences between the capital and their childhood home. The emperor looked quite unamused.

"Yes, Jade, in spring. And no, I don't want to change from these. I was thinking more like… you should warm me up", the blonde said, directing at Jade the most incredibly seductive smile possible. As usual, such antics had no effect on the Necromancer. Well, no visible effect, as the emperor liked to add in his mind. Jade sighed theatrically.

"Your Majesty should know better. I cannot risk harming Your safety by using the fifth Fonon here", he exclaimed, misunderstanding on purpose. And enormously enjoyed the unhappy face Peony made.

"Jadeee… Stop that and come sit on my lap", the Emperor patted his leg to demonstrate. The Colonel's expression did not change, but Peony saw him twitch.

"…I do believe that would be considered highly inappropriate, Your Majesty", he tried to get out of the situation. Against Peony, though, he was bound to lose.

"Hey, I'm the emperor around here. I make the rules, and the rules are that if I tell you to do something, you do it. So come here and sit on my lap, you not-cute Jade", Peony said, and expectantly slapped his hand on his thigh. Jade sighed again.

"I'm quite certain that that certifies as abuse of one's status…" he mumbled but finally walked right up to the emperor. For a moment, he appeared hesitant, before obediently bending his knees and placing his weight on Peony's lap. The tan emperor smiled.

"That's a good Jade. Now, kiss me. And no dodging that, do it on the lips", he specified. Jade stared right into Peony's eyes, not saying a word, but his blood-red gaze failed to intimidate the man quite used to it. The Colonel gave in and leaned closer to his demanding emperor, lightly pressing their lips together. He left it at that and drew away, leaving the other man to snort.

"Hmph. Jade, that's not how you do it. This is a kiss!" Peony enlightened his colonel as he grabbed the man by his collar, and yanked the Necromancer in for a deeper kiss. Their lips met, the blonde licked Jade's, then entered his tongue into the pale man's mouth. Jade didn't resist, allowed his emperor to play around, mumbling a question among kisses.

"Is Your Majesty now warm enough?" He felt a hand slide down his slender back, then a squeeze on his behind.

"Mmm… no, not quite yet."


End file.
